Boys Don't Cry
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Ambos chicos se secaron aquellas lagrimas que mostraban sus sentimientos: amor, dolor, decepción, odio... ¿Tal vez? Miedo, rencor, desesperación, tristeza... ilusión. ¿Porque? Porque los chicos no lloran.


_**Disclairme: Los personajes no me pertenecen todo lo que sea Vocaloid, Utauloid, o lo que termine en "oid" no es de mi propiedad; solo los pedí prestados para está pequeña historia. La trama, esa si que es mía :D**_

* * *

**Boys Don't Cry**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Es normal amar a tu hermano?

Bueno, muchos dirían que si, es normal ya que a final de cuentas es un amor fraternal, pero mi pregunta es…

¿Es normal esta enamorado de tu hermano?

Creo que la respuesta es más que obvia. Pero aun así, no me importa, le quiero y lo amo, por ser como es, por el simple hecho de existir y de hacer mi existencia un poco más placentera aquí en la vida.

-¡Nii-saaan!-grito.- ¡Hazme caso!- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-¿Qué pasa?-dije divertido.

-Estás en la luna, ¿Qué te pasa?-peguntó con suma curiosidad.

-Nada, nada, solo… Estaba pensando.- le miré y sonreí, el me correspondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa sincera.- ¿Qué pasa Kaito?

-Verás… En la escuela una chica se me ha declarado.- dice completamente rojo.

No puedo evitarlo, pero quedo en shock, y los celos se comienzan a apodera de mi cuerpo y mente. Lo sé, ya debería de estar más que acostumbrado. ¿Por qué? Bueno, eres un chico atractivo -por no decir lindo- de buenos sentimientos, adorable, comprensivo, honesto y risueño; ¿Cómo no se van a fijar en ti? No era la primera vez que tocabas mi puerta y entrabas así: apenado, sonrojado y algo nervioso para saber a los pocos minutos que una chica –o en su defecto un chico- se te declaraba.

Eso me hacía arder en celos. Pero, como el buen hermano mayor que soy solo debía fingir que no me pasaba nada y de darte el mejor consejo posible. Suspiré, tenía que mantener los pies sobre la tierra.

-¿Quién fue esta vez, Kaito?-pregunte tratando de modular mi voz.

-Se llama Megurine Luka…-murmuro bajando su cabeza.-… Ella es dos años más grande que yo…

-¡¿Dos años?-dije exaltado.

-A-Akaito…

-¿Qué les pasa?- si quería mantener la calma, creo que simplemente no se pudo.- ¿Dos años? Por Dios, ¿Al menos sabe que tiene quince años Kaito?-caminaba de un lado a otro en mi habitación, alborotándome mi cabello rojizo.- Pero… ella es dos años más grande…

-S-Si…-murmuro, luego me miro.- Pero… ¿Por qué te molestas hermano? Tu… Tu…

-¿Yo?

-¡Tu has salido con mujeres más grandes que tú y no me quejo!-dijo algo molesto y sonrojado.

Eso me dejo descolocado. Vaya, no me esperaba esa respuesta y mucho menos esa reacción por parte de él. Sonreí internamente; sabía que era algo estúpido, pero en mi mente y corazón se estaban haciendo esperanzas de que mi hermano menor, me viera de la misma forma en la que yo le miraba y pensaba en él…

-Kaito…-dije algo más tranquilo, sentándome en la cama.- Es diferente.

-No, no lo es.-dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Lo es.- sonreí, el me miro aun molesto, negué con la cabeza.- Verás, eh salido con mujeres mayores que yo, porque yo ya soy… Hum…Adulto… Si eso.- dije evitando su mirada.

-¡Pero si solo tienes veinte años!-dijo sentándose de golpe en la cama aun haciendo sus berrinches.- ¿Qué diferencia hay?

-La diferencia es que…-me acerque a su rostro quedando a unos centímetros lejos de su boca.

¡Ah! Su olor me embriagaba; y me seducía a besarle, pero no debía… Sabía que no debía, ni podía. Miré directo a los ojos azulinos de mi hermano y vi en ellos un brillo especial; cómo era bello él, su cabello azulado, su piel blanquecina, suave y tersa como la misma porcelana, aquellos sonrojos inesperados que lo hacían ver más adorable de lo que ya era. Su delgado y frágil cuerpo, su aroma, su voz, todo de él… Todo era bello en él.

-…Tú aun eres muy inocente para este tipo de cosas.- susurré.

-P-e-Pero…-tartamudeo, sonrojándose al instante.

Me alejé abruptamente de él y comencé a reírme, tenía que seguir fingiendo que era el mismo hermano molesto y burlón de siempre.

-Vamos Kaito-dije a modo de burla.- De ante mano sabemos que aun eres muy inocente en muchas cosas, es más me atrevo a decir que jamás te has masturbado o has besado a una chica

Al decir esas palabras el me miro sorprendido –porque sabíamos que era verdad- y seguidamente, como siempre el rubor coloreo todo su rostro haciéndolo ver demasiado lindo y apetecible para mi vista.

"_Demonios… Si sigues viéndome así, terminaré tocándote..."_ pensaba.

-¡Akaito idiota!-gritó y salió corriendo de mi habitación azotando la puerta a su paso.

-Un día de estos me dejarás sin puerta, Kaito.- murmuré.

Me senté de nuevo en mi escritorio y me dediqué a hacer mis deberes universitarios una vez más, pero el recuerdo de mi hermano, sonrojado y algo nervioso no salía de mi mente. Suspiré molesto. Cerré los libros de golpe y me levante de mi silla, cerrando con seguro la puerta.

Oh si. Era algo sumamente sucio y perverso de mi parte, pero no podía soportar la terrible erección que traía. Tenía que desahogarme y la única manera era… Bueno, pensando en él. Puse el reproductor de música en aleatorio y le subí un poco al volumen, todo para claro está disimular lo que yo tenía planeado hacer, cerré las cortinas no sin antes echarle un vistazo al patio trasero y verificar que en efecto mi hermano menor estaba ahí, sentado en un árbol dibujando como siempre. Fue lo último que necesite para poner en marcha mi "tratamiento".

**.**

**.**

**.**

-A-Akaito.- decía con voz entrecortada y con algunos jadeos como compañeros.- A-Aka-ito…S-Se… siente... B-Bien…

-K-Kaito…-murmuré.- Te amo…

-Y yo a ti… hermano.

Ambos nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, yo metiendo y sacando mis dedos en su pequeña y apretada cavidad, mientras él gemía en mi boca, me abrazaba más fuerte indicándome que estaba a punto de venirse. Separamos nuestras bocas para poder respirar un poco, y vi como su bello rostro sonrojado era adornado por gotas de sudor y un hilillo de saliva correr por parte de su boca y de su mentón.

-¡Ah!... Aka-Akaito… m-más.- susurraba moviendo sus caderas para hacer más fricción con mis dedos.

Aumente la velocidad de mis dedos al mismo tiempo que el encorvaba su espalda para que yo tuviera mayor profundidad de entrar y salir de él. Los gemidos aumentaban y eso me prendía más; sacando de golpe mis dedos, me posicione en su entrada y lo miré con intensidad, el con ojos entrecerrados y siendo victima del placer, solo asintió una vez para darme acceso completo a él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, coloqué mi miembro en su entrada y me fusioné con él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-¡**K-Kaito!- murmuré mordiéndome los labios.

Al poco tiempo sentí como en mi mano había un líquido espeso y al abrir los ojos fui testigo del líquido blancuzco que tenía en la mano. Completamente agitado enfoque mi viste y caí en cuenta de que había fantaseado con mi hermano menor para poder masturbarme y eyacular.

-Qué patético eres, Akaito.- me dije.

Tomé un pañuelo y me limpie lo mejo que pude, después subí el volumen de la música y me encerré en el baño para tomar una larga, larga ducha.

Jamás me interesaron las chicas. Desde que era pequeño, fui consciente de que no sentía esa atracción que todos los hombres dicen sentir por ellas. Si, acepto que las mujeres y las niñas son seres humanos muy agradables y bellos; pero… jamás llegué a sentir aquello que sentía cuando veía a mi hermano menor. Desde siempre fuimos muy unidos, y éramos polos opuestos; mientras él era el más calmado y cariñoso, yo era el más travieso y el que le daba más problemas a nuestra madre. Cuando aun éramos unos críos, pensé que este sentimiento, era como muchos dicen "Amor fraternal" pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, me di cuenta de que así no era; de que, lo que yo sentía por él… Era otro tipo de amor.

_Flash back_

_-¡Akaito Nii-san!- llegaste corriendo conmigo al patio trasero._

_-¿Qué pasa, porque andas tan molesto hoy, Kaito?_

_-¡Una niña quiere besarme en la boca!-decías completamente asustado.- ¡Pero yo no quiero!_

_-¿Quién es ella?-dije molesto._

_-S-Se llama Miku…_

_No esperé más y salí corriendo hacía el parque, ahí varios niños se reunían para jugar. Sabía perfectamente quien era esa niña. Y le iba a dar su merecido. Solo pude escuchar a lo lejos la voz chillona de mi hermano gritando que no le pegará a esa niña._

_Al llegar estaba completamente agitado y la ira estaba apoderada de todo mí ser. Caminé con paso fuerte hacía la bola de niños, buscando en especial la cabellera verdosa de esa chiquilla._

_-¡Hey tú, Miku!-le grite._

_Todos los niños, se paralizaron y me miraron consternados. La niña, me volteo a ver y me sonrió forzadamente. Ya sabía a lo que yo venía._

_-Deja en paz a mi hermano._

_-¿Kaito?-pregunto con su voz chillona._

_-Si, él.- dije frotándome las sienes.- Si sabes que te conviene, déjalo en paz._

_-¿Por qué?- dijo acercándose y sonriendo aun.- Él es un niño muy lindo y me gusta, quiero que sea mi novio._

_-Solo tiene siete años…-dije tratando de calmarme.- Además, no es digno de una niña como tu andar proponiéndole eso a los chicos._

_-Lo hago por que él no lo hace._

_-Él no está interesado en ti.- refute._

_La niña de ojos verdosos, bufó sonoramente y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Bien. Eso me gusta más y me hacía sentir un poco mejor._

_-¡Que sabes tú!-grito de repente, el resto de los niños comenzaban a murmurar a nuestras espaldas.- ¡Solo eres su hermano mayor! Déjalo en paz, y deja de protegerlo tanto._

_Me acerqué a paso lento, con un aura completamente llena de odio hacia ella. No dejaría que una niña como ella, me quitará a mi hermano… y al chico que quería. Todos se alejaron dejando completamente desamparada a la pobre chica que, estaba paralizada de terror en su lugar._

_-Lo diré solo una vez, y que te quede bien claro.- susurré mirándola directamente a los ojos.- Kaito… es mío y de nadie más… Acércate y sufrirás las consecuencias. ¿Quedo claro?_

_Ella solo asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se alejó corriendo._

_Desde ese día, aquella tal Miku, jamás se le acerco de nuevo a mi hermano._

_Fin Flash back_

Al terminar de bañarme tome mi toalla y me seque con ella, para después enredármela en la cintura, salí de la ducha y me miré en el espejo empañado de vapor, pasé mi mano húmeda por él y me contemple por un rato.

¿Qué tenía para que él no me viera o se fijará en mí de la misma forma que yo en él?

Muchos me decía, que era atractivo -y lo sabía- entonces… ¿Por qué no me dedicaba al menos una mirada?

Observe mi cabello rojizo completamente empapado y pegado a mi frente; aquellos zafiros de un enigmático color rojo; mi piel blanquecina, mis facciones finas pero masculinas. Y suspiré.

-¿Por qué no me miras, eh? Le dije al espejo.

"_Porque son hermanos"_

Golpe bajo. Súper bajo, diría yo. Y aquella era la razón por la cuál no le había dicho acerca de mis verdaderos sentimientos a mi hermano. Mi consciencia, o bueno, al menos creía que era la que me repetía día con día, momento con momento, que ambos éramos hermanos y que él, solo me miraba como tal.

Si tan solo él me amará de la misma forma en la que yo lo hago.

Quizás….

La vida sería un poco más fácil de sobrellevar.

**.**

.

.

.

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde la ultima vez que Kaito vino a decirme que una chica se le había declarado; algo sumamente raro ya que a diario o casi siempre se le declaraban, dos semanas desde que me masturbé pensando en él y dos semana en las que mi hermano menor me evitaba a toda costa.

Comenzaba a preocuparme.

¿Acaso había escuchado que me había masturbado pensando en él?

Durante ese tiempo traté de disculparme por mi ultimo comentario algo estúpido, pero él no me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, siempre salía corriendo o mejor prefería no estar en el mismo lugar en el que yo. ¿Acaso aquí se había terminado nuestra relación de hermanos?

-Nos vemos chicos.- dije tomando mis cosas y buscando mi reproductor de música.

-Akaito…-dijo una compañera de universidad.- Quédate otro rato, iremos al Karaoke, ¿Cierto chicos?

-Si… Iremos todos un rato a divertirnos, ¿Por qué no vienes? –contesto Meiko, una compañera de clase.

-Pero…

-Oh vamos.- dijo Ted, mi mejo amigo.- No seas amargado y vamos ¿O tienes algo que hacer?

Lo medité por un tiempo. A decir verdad no tenía nada que hacer, y si llegaba ahora, seguro estaría Kaito y me ignoraría olímpicamente como las dos semanas pasadas. Me decidí, quizás lo que necesitaba era despejar un poco mi mente.

-Está bien, vayamos.

-¡Así se habla viejo!-dijo Ted palmeándome la espalda.

-Dios…-me quejé acomodándome la chaqueta para que el frío de ese día no me calará más de lo que ya calaba.- Solo era una partida al Karaoke y hemos terminado en un antro.

-Oh vamos.- dijo Ted acomodándose su bufanda.- Fue divertido, ¿No lo crees?

-Si… Lo fue.-murmuré caminando a su lado.- Me ayudó.

-Lo sé.- dijo aun lado mío mirando el cielo.- ¿Aun estás agobiado por eso?

Le miré sorprendido. Jamás le había dicho que estaba en apuros o que algo me agobiaba. Era por eso que admiraba mucho a mi amigo; sin la necesidad de decirle, él sabía como me encontraba. Sonreí y asentí lentamente con la cabeza.

-Vamos, espero que al menos está salida funcionará para poder despejar tu mente.

-Si, y me ha servido de mucho.- conteste con sinceridad.

-Eres algo idiota- dijo.- Pero en el fondo eres un buen tipo, sea lo que sea lo que te esté agobiando, trata de ser paciente y tomar la mejor decisión.

-Gracias.- conteste con sarcasmo, y después me reí.- Gracias, de verdad.

Unas cuantas cuadras más ambos nos separamos para que cada quien tomará el camino que le correspondía para llegar a casa. Me coloqué mis audífonos y escuché el resto del camino la música que más amaba; mientas iba pensando en toda la situación con mi hermano, Ted tenía razón, debía de ser paciente y preguntarle que era lo que estaba pasando, porque me evitaba y no quería hablarme ni verme.

Al llegar a casa, observé como en el porche de la casa, en una de las sillas de mamá estaba sentado mi hermano menor. Al verme se quito sus audífonos y me miro molesto.

-¿Qué hora es está de llegar?-dijo molesto.- Llevo horas esperándote, te llamé muchas veces y no contestaste; te mandé mensajes y no respondiste; ¿Dónde andabas? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Te das cuenta que ya es pasada la media noche?

-Que… ¿Ahora decides hablarme?-dije molesto.

Él se quedo callado. Sabía que no era el momento, pero aun así no podía evitar hacerle saber como me sentía. Por un lado estaba feliz porque Kaito estaba preocupado por mi y estaba esperándome; y por otro estaba molesto porque después de dos semanas él me habla como si no hubiera pasado nada y estaba afuera de la casa, con este frío y con… su uniforme de la secundaria.

-Yo…

-Espera.-dije ahora preocupado y más molesto.- ¿Por qué diablos estás afuera? ¿Por qué traes el uniforme aún puesto? ¿No era mejor que me esperaras adentro? ¿Y mamá? Contesta Kaito.

-Olvide las llaves adentro, y mamá va a salir tarde del hospital.

-Estúpido.- murmuré sacando mis llaves y abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Él paso a mi lado con la cabeza cabizbaja y arrastrando su mochila. Entré después de él, y sonreí algo divertido.

-Date una ducha, para que no pilles un resfriado y bajas para que cenes algo.

-¿Tú ya comiste?-pregunto temeroso y mirándome por primera vez en muchos días.

-Si... Pero te haré compañía.

-De acuerdo.- dijo algo más animado, subió las escaleras y se perdió en su habitación.

Me quite la chaqueta y la dejé junto con mi mochila en el mueble de la sala, caminé hacía la cocina y comencé a buscar algo en el refrigerador y en la alacena para hacerle algo de comer a mi hermano. Bueno, al menos estaba seguro de que él ya me hablaba como antes. Ahora tenía que preguntarle que es lo que había pasado y porque me evito por dos semanas. Terminé de hacerle una merienda algo ligera y le serví la comida, me senté a tomar un vaso de jugo y a esperarlo; a los pocos minutos llego él ya vestido con su pijama de helados y con el cabello húmedo.

Woah… ¿Era yo o se veía más atractivo mi joven hermano?

-Vaya… huele rico-aclamo.- ¿Qué es lo que comeré?

-Pollo y ensalada.- conteste dándole un sorbo a mí vaso con jugo.

-Gracias.-contesto sentándose en la mesa y dándole un gran bocado a la comida.- ¡Está delishiosho!

-No hables con la boca llena.- dije divertido.- Kaito… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Dejo de comer, se pasó la comida y bebió algo de agua.

-Perdóname.- se me adelanto, me quede callado esperando a que continuara.- Pero no podía hablarte por este tiempo, estaba algo confundido y me sentía muy avergonzado para platicar contigo.

Eso me confundió.

-¿Avergonzado? ¿Acaso no somos hermanos? –pregunte algo ofendido, el asintió.- ¿Entonces?

-Es que… Es algo vergonzoso.

-Hey-le dije levantando su mentón con mi dedo índice.- Puede que algunas veces sea impulsivo, algo idiota y burlón, pero eres mi hermano, y no me reiré de lo que tienes que decir.

-Gracias.- se sonrojo, me alejé de él y apreté un poco mis piernas tratando de que la erección que quería formarse no lo logrará.- Verás… Descubrí que hay alguien que me gusta…

Mi alma viajo ida y vuelta por el universo. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron de una forma inverosímil y comencé a respirar entrecortadamente… ¿Acaso…?

-Ah… que bien.-dije inclinándome un poco sobre la mesa de la cocina.- Y… ¿Qué con ello?

-Pues… es que…es… algo vergonzoso, y temo a que me mires con odio y repulsión.

¿Acaso…?

-Sé que te cuento todo lo que me pasa….

¿Puede ser…?

-Pero al darme cuenta de que esa persona me gusta, sentí miedo…

¿Mi mente no me esta jugando una broma?

-Solo dilo.-dije algo ansioso, esperando que no notará la ansiedad en mi voz. Él se sorprendió un poco y se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba.

Nos quedamos callados por un largo rato. El jugando con sus dedos, yo acariciando el borde del vaso medio vacío.

-Me gusta un chico.

Detuve mis movimientos. Y repitiéndome mentalmente que no me emocionará levante mi cabeza con cuidado. Lo miré, él miraba al suelo; completamente apenado y asustado.

-Oh, vaya.- dije con fingida tranquilidad.- ¿Y puedo saber quien es?

-Bien… Él es…

-¿Chicos?-entro mamá por la puerta de un costado de la casa que daba a la cocina.- ¿Por qué siguen despiertos?

-¡A-Ah! Ho-Hola mamá.- contesto nervioso Kaito.- No podía dormir y bajé a comer algo y a hacerle compañía a mi hermano. ¿Verdad Nii-san?

Completamente fastidiado, recargue mi cabeza en mi mano derecha y apoyando mi codo miré de reojo a mi hermano asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y-Ya me voy, buenas noches mamá.-le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo a su habitación sin despedirse de mi.

-¿Qué tal tus pacientes mamá?

-¿Se han peleado otra vez?-pegunto sentándose en donde antes estaba él y tomando de mi jugo.- Me fue bien, ya sabes ser medico encargado de cierta parte del hospital es pesado.

-Lo sé.- contesté poniéndome de pie y tomando los platos sucios.- No, no hemos peleado, solo que esta nervioso porque ya casi entra en exámenes.

-Ah, ya veo…

-Buenas noches madre.

-Buenas noches Akaito.

Salí de la cocina, completamente frustrado.

"_Gracias madre por arruinar el momento"_ Pensé molesto.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y tomé una ducha, pensé en irrumpir en la habitación de Kaito pero de seguro él ya estaría dormido. Bueno, le preguntaría después. Ese día no pude evitar dormir completamente feliz.

La esperanza en mi corazón crecía con mucha efervescencia. Al menos tenía una mínima esperanza de que ese chico, fuera yo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Así pasaron tres días desde esa plática. Por más que buscaba la oportunidad, jamás la teníamos. Está vez fue diferente a las dos semanas que dejo de hablarme, seguíamos siendo los mismo, e incluso él buscaba la oportunidad de continuar ese tema, pero por azares del destino llamados: mamá, escuela, trabajos, estudios, salidas, cansancios; jamás podíamos sentarnos a platicar sobre aquella platica nocturna pendiente.

-Chicos…-dijo mamá corriendo de un lado para otro buscando sus utensilios de medicina.- Hoy estaré toda la noche en el hospital

-Si…-contestamos al unisón.

-Los veré hasta mañana por la noche…

-Si…

-Comen, hay algo de dinero en la macetita china…

-Si….

-Bueno, ¿Al menos me podrían mirar una vez antes de irme? –dijo colocándose frente al televisor.

-¡Hey me va a matar Kaito!-le dije algo molesto.

-Mamá…-se quejo él.- Perdimos la partida.

-Ese videojuego hace que pierdan la noción del tiempo.- nosotros solo nos reímos.- Bien, me voy, los quiero hijos.

-Si mamá.-contestamos los dos.- Cuídate.

-Y ustedes cuídense.

Se fue y regresamos a nuestra partida de juego en la consola, pero a la media hora, por mi mente rondaba el tema que habíamos dejado pendiente.

-Hey Akaito…-murmuró él jugando aún.

-Mande.-dije sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

-¿P-Podemos hablar?

Sabía a lo que se refería, y mi pulso se disparo como un vil cohete. Le puse pausa al juego y dejé mi control aun costado mío, me acomodé de tal forma que pudiera verlo bien.

-Dime, ¿De que quieres que hablemos?

-Pues…-hizo lo mismo y quedo sentado frente a mí con sus piernas dobladas en el sillón.-… De la última plática que tuvimos…

-Ah…-traté de sonar tranquilo.- Recuerdo que me habías dicho que te gustaba un chico…

-¡P-Pero no soy gay!-se adelanto a aclarar, le miré consternado.- Es que… veo al resto de los chicos y no los veo de la misma forma en la que lo veo a él, no se me acelera el pulso cada vez que hablo con otros como con él; no me sonrojo ni me pongo nervioso como cuando estoy con él… Pero sé que estoy enamorado de él.

Vaya… Estaba enamorado. Quería mantener los pies sobre la tierra y ser consciente de la realidad, pero mi mente ya estaba volando muy lejos de aquí fantaseando con que ese chico, era yo.

-Vaya…Al parecer si estas enamorado.-conteste

-¿Es malo Nii-san?-pregunto desesperado.

-No, no lo es-le reconforte.- Siempre eh creído que el amor es amor, a final de cuentas sin importar si es hombre o mujer; con que el sentimiento sea sincero, lo demás no importa.

Él me miró completamente feliz. Y en sus ojos se vio aquel brillo especial, que había visto hace algunas semanas… ¿Acaso…Estoy en lo correcto?

-¡Gracias!-dijo lanzándose sobre mi y abrazándome.- ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo! Ahora puedo decirle a Gakupo que me gusta…

Mi mundo se vino abajo y todo a mí alrededor dejo de existir.

Esto es una cruel broma de la vida, ¿Cierto?

Lo alejé con mucha fuerza y rudeza y lo miré completamente descolocado.

-¿Q-Que has dicho?-pregunté en shock.

Se sonrojo, olvidando por completo que no me había dicho quien era el afortunado.

-Ah… é-él… llama Ga-Gakupo…-tartamudeaba y bajaba la mirada.- Está en mi misma clase…Y yo le gusto a él… y descubrí que él me gusta…

No pude evitarlo y golpe el sillón con el puño cerrado, él se estremeció y me miro algo temeroso. Yo no podía verlo a la cara, estaba más que molesto.

La ira era la que me decía que corriera a buscar a ese tal Gakupo y lo hiciera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

El dolor me decía que e quebrará y llorará sacando toda la frustración, el dolor, la desesperación y la desilusión.

La decepción y el despecho me decía que… Tomará lo que es mío.

La razón… Me decía que no lo hiciera, que a final de cuentas me arrepentiría.

Le hice caso a la decepción y al despecho.

-¿A-Akaito?-pregunto.- ¿Qu-Que paso?

-Tú…-dije con la cabeza baja, haciendo que mi cabello cubriera gran parte de mi rostro.- ¿Amas a… Gakupo?

-S-Si…-dijo temeroso.- P-Perdona si t-te incomodo, pero me emocione tanto que…

-¡Cállate!-le grite y lo miré con lagrimas en los ojos.- ¡Cállate!

-¿Akaito?-se acercó a mi y me miró.- ¿P-Porque estas llorando?

-¿Por qué?-ladeé mi cabeza y lo miré con odio.- ¿Por qué?

-…

Me le lancé encima haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo, yo quedando sentado sobre él, tomé sus manos con una mía y las coloque sobre su cabeza, él estaba demasiado asustado como para reaccionar. Me acerque a su rostro y deje que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran sobre su rostro asustado.

-Porque… yo te amo, Kaito.- dije con voz quebrada.- Eh estado amándote en secreto por mucho tiempo… Pensé que, quizás tú… Podrías llegar a amarme…

-A-Akaito…

-cuando dijiste eso.- continué ignorándolo.- Fui feliz, porque pensé que, a lo mejor ese chico era yo…

-Akaito…-susurró con sus ojos azules cristalizados.

-Pero me dices… ¡Que es otro al que amas!-apreté sus muñecas y él cerro los ojos por dolor.- ¿Crees que es justo? ¡Crees que es justo!

-¡Yo no sabía!-decía llorando.- Yo… Yo… Pensé que me tienes el mismo amor que yo te tengo a ti.

Deje de llorar y lo mire. Él me miro aun llorando.

-Yo te amo, pero como el hermano que eres.- confeso.- Jamás te eh visto como algo más, no sé porque tú me amas de esa forma…

-Haré que lo hagas.- sentencié

-¿Qu-Que es lo que vas a hacer?-pregunto con horror impregnado en su rostro.

-Haré que me ames.

-¡Akaito!-grito.

Pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, por ende yo era mucho más grande y más fuerte que él. Su cuerpo sucumbió rápido ante mi fuerza y no tuve que utilizar la violencia física; lo besé a la fuerza y él al principio se negó, me mordió una vez el labio, pero eso me éxito más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Quieres jugar rudo, eh?-dije lamiendo el labio.- Así será

-A-Akaito…-decía entre sollozos.- N-No lo hagas…

Lo ignoré y comencé a quitarle la ropa como pude; cuando su pecho estuvo completamente desnudo, lo besé, lo lamí, lo saboreé, mordisqueé, dejando la marca de que él me pertenecía. Llego un momento en el que olvidé agarrar sus manos, pero él ya no puso resistencia, estaba llorando tan sonoramente que solo se cubría el rostro. Deje un camino de besos y saliva por su pecho desnudo hasta llegar a su cintura. Observé el pequeño bulto que había en sus pantalones de dormir.

Sonreí. Al menos tenía la satisfacción de que tenía una erección por mis caricias.

-¿Te gusta, Kaito?-pregunté con lujuria.

-N-No…-lloró.- De-Detente…

-Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario.- dije bajando sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior.

-¡Akaito! ¡No lo hagas, por favor!

-Cállate y disfruta.

Los gemidos de mi hermano eran el único ruido que se escuchaba en toda la casa, su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera tan impresionante ante mis caricias que podría jurar que, en cualquier momento podría venirme sin necesidad de estar dentro de él; pero sabía que tenía que poseerlo por completo para así poder decir que era mío. Se tapaba la boca, pero eso no evitaba que sus gemidos fueran sonoros y largos.

Lamí, chupé, probé, deguste su miembro erecto, masajeé y amasé cada parte de su cuerpo, en pocas palabras lo preparé para mi. Metí dos de mis dedos en su boca abierta y llena de saliva, él tenía los ojos entrecerrados y jadeaba constantemente; por inercia lamió mis dedos y los lleno de saliva. Sonreí, mi orgullo se estaba elevando demasiado alto, sabría que el golpe me dolería mucho.

-Buen chico…-susurré con voz ronca.

-A-Aka-ito…-gimió.

Metí de golpe mis dos dedos en su entrada. Estaba tan caliente y húmeda que cerré los ojos. Ya podía imaginar la sensación tan placentera que podía llegar a sentir estando dentro de su cuerpo; sus gemidos aumentaban conforme la velocidad de mis húmedos y hábiles dedos entraban y salían de su pequeño orificio.

-Tan… húmedo.- susurré mordiéndome un labio

-Aka…

-Lo siento, voy a entrar…

Saqué mis dedos, y me posicione en su entrada, mi ropa había volado desde hace tiempo mientras él aun trataba de reponerse de su primera eyaculación en la noche. Mi miembro estaba tan duro que dolía, necesitaba satisfacerme para que el dolor –que era placentero a la vez desapareciera. Decidí que lo tomaría mirándolo a los ojos, de una forma "normal" ya que quería verlo y grabarme a fuego sus expresiones faciales.

-Te haré sentir bien…-le dije poniendo mi miembro en su lubricada entrada.- Solo relájate…

-No…. ¡NO, NO, NOO!-grito asustado.- ¡No lo metas, Akaito, noo!

No lo escuche, solo sentí como un calor abrazador inundo mi miembro, como su cavidad abrazaba con fuerza esa parte de mí; y escuché a lo lejos los gritos de dolor de mi hermano.

-Aka…-decía sin voz.-…ito…

-Ugh…-gemí.-… Se siente… tan bien…tan caliente, tan apretado… tan… mío…

Me quedé así por unos segundos, esperando a que el cuerpo de mi hermano se acostumbrará al intruso que tenía; una vez que él se calmo y había dejado de llorar, decidí que ya era momento de moverme dentro de él; comencé con embestidas lentas y fuertes, sintiendo como el placer embargaba todo mi ser y observando de reojo como mi hermano comenzaba a tener de nuevo una erección; llegó el momento de mi locura que decidí embestirlo con mayor fuerza y sin piedad.

-Te…Amo…-susurré antes de llegar al orgasmo.

-Aka…ito…-susurró siendo victima de un orgasmo al igual que yo.

.

.

.

Esa no fue la única vez. Una parte de mí –mi conciencia y razón- me decía que una vez hecho esto, nada regresaría a la normalidad. Así que aproveche el momento, estaríamos solos hasta mañana por la noche… Así que tenía que aprovecharlo al máximo.

Lo hicimos en el suelo de la sala, en el sillón, acostados, de pie, el de rodillas y brazos, montándome, lo hicimos incluso en las escaleras… Podría decirse que en todos lados. Se seguía resistiendo, pero llegó un momento en él que decidió entregarse a los placeres carnales y desconectarse por completo de su mente y razón. Mañana sería otro día, decidimos dedicarnos el aquí y ahora.

.

.

.

Creo que ambos quedamos noqueados en la madrugada; Kaito se desvaneció de tanto esfuerzo; lo llevé a su habitación y lo acosté con delicadeza en su cama. Me quede un momento meditando y después… La realidad llego a mí de golpe.

Observe el cuerpo marcado y lacerado de mi hermano; vi como sus muñecas estaban rojas, como sus glúteos estaba llenos de moretones al igual que sus brazos, piernas; algunos rasguños y mordeduras…

¿Qué había hecho? Quería morirme en ese mismo momento. Amaba mucho a mi hermano, pero le había hecho daño; y sabía que… Jamás podría reparar ese daño. Fui a su baño y tome la toalla de ahí, la humedecí y con ella limpie a mi hermano de la suciedad y sustancias que traía su cuerpo lastimado; él solo se quejo levemente ya que el sueño y el cansancio le venció.

-Perdóname…-dije con lagrimas en los ojos-Pero… fui cegado por la ira…

Seguí limpiándolo cuando unos gemidos de mi hermano me alertaron. Lo observe con cuidado; estaba llorando; y el culpable era yo.

-…upo…-estaba susurrando algo, me acerqué más para escucharle mejor.-…Gakupo…

Me arrepentía, y él aun seguía pensando en aquel chico.

-Y aun así le amas…-dije con tristeza.- no puedo luchar contra eso.

Le di un beso en la frente y salí de su habitación, me metí a al ducha y me bañe queriendo borrar su fragancia de mi ser. Sabía que todo había sido una idiotez de mi parte, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Ya había tomado mi decisión, era lo mejor, para ambos, para él, para mí… para ellos. Ese día no dormí nada, al contrario, me dedique a dejar todo en orden.

-¿Ted?

-_Idiota… ¿Sabes que hora es?_

_-_No, y no me importa…

_-Son las dos y media de la mañana; ¿qué quieres?-_dijo algo molesto.

_-_Estás viviendo en un departamento, junto con tu hermana; ¿Cierto?

Hubo un silencio y escuché como se sentaba en la cama y suspiraba.

_-Si…-_dijo más o menos sabiendo que quería.- _No creo que necesito que me des detalles ahora. ¿Quieres que te vea en un lugar?_

_-_Donde nos separamos siempre.

_-Claro…-_dijo poniéndose probablemente los zapatos.- _¿En cuanto tiempo?_

_-_Una hora…-dije, después me quedé callado y añadí.- Yo…

_-Después hablamos de los detalles-_dijo con tono conciliador.-_ Solo trae lo que vas a necesitar, te veo en una hora._

_-_Gracias.

_-No hay de que._

Nos despedimos y guarde mi celular en la bolsa de mi pantalón. Tomé las únicas dos maletas que había hecho, quizás regresaría en unos días por el resto de mis cosas; por ahora solo me llevaba lo más elemental.

Tomé unas hojas y un bolígrafo y me dedique a escribir dos cartas: una a mamá y una a Kaito. Una vez que terminé, deje el bolígrafo en la cama y salí con ellas y mis maletas en las manos. Deje las maletas en la entrada de la casa, la carta de mamá la deje en la mesa y la de Kaito la deje bajo la ranura de la puerta. No me atreví a entrar una vez más y verlo en el estado en el que lo dejé. Fui cobarde y me despedí de él por medio de unas letras.

Antes de irme observe la casa, antes de dejarla la había limpiado y había borrado toda evidencia que me pudiese delatar –a excepción de mi hermano-

-Perdónenme.-susurré

Tomé mis cosas y me fui de ahí. Las calles desiertas a esa hora daban terror pero yo me sentía bien así, caminé un largo rato a paso lento, la verdad no quería alejarme pero…sabía que era lo mejor. Al llegar donde me había quedado de ver con Ted, él ya se encontraba ahí. No le dije nada y lo abracé; él se sorprendió un poco y me abrazo. Sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no preguntaría; se lo agradecí. Tomo una de mis maletas y ambos nos fuimos caminando a su departamento.

Y era así… Como terminaba todo. Como había llorado por un amor frustrado y por como jamás le volvería a llorar.

Porque los hombres, no lloran.

_Mamá:_

_Creo que cuando leas estas líneas yo ya no estaré en casa. Perdóname, pero esta es mi decisión, sé que llevo viviendo contigo y con mi hermano toda mi vida; pero eh decidido vivir por mi propia cuenta. Por ahora me quedaré en la casa de un amigo. No me busques, deseo que no lo hagas._

_Deseo equivocarme y acertar por mi propia cuenta. Quizás en un futuro te explique que fue lo que paso; te quiero, y lo sabes… Solo que… Siento esta necesidad de dejarlos. Perdona en verdad. Te amo madre; espero que cuando me haya establecido; me pueda comunicar contigo._

_Un beso, cuídate y cuida de Kaito._

_Akaito"_

Aquella mujer de cabello rojizo con algunas canas ya por su edad, lloraba desconsoladamente al leer la carta de despedida de su hijo mayor que se parecía tanto a ella. No sabía la razón del porque les dejó, pero como decía en esa carta, respetaría la voluntad de su primogénito. Se secó las lágrimas y camino hacía la plata alta, en busca de su hijo menor. Antes de ir con él, entro a la habitación de su mayor y observo que faltaban algunas cosas como ropa, libros, accesorios y otras cosas. De nuevo soltó algunas lágrimas. Sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría; pero ¿Por qué de está forma?

Tocó con suavidad la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, pero esté no le respondió; abrí con sumo cuidado la puerta y se topo en el suelo con una carta similar a la que ella había recibido. Vaya, al menos no tenía que explicarle a su menor que había pasado. Tomó la carta y la dejo en la cama de su hijo; y lo observo. Extrañamente se veía muy cansado y demacrado, decidió que lo dejaría descansar, antes de irse le beso en la frente.

-Kaito… en la cama hay algo para ti.- susurró.

Dicho esto, salió de la oscura habitación.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerró por completo, se levanto y sintió el terrible dolor en sus caderas. Su hermano si que había sido muy rudo con él. Pero debía de aceptar que… le gusto hasta cierto punto. Como pudo y tratando de no gritar del dolor, camino hasta la puerta y le coloco el seguro, regreso a la cama y se tumbo en ella; llorando –por dolor y odio- hacia su mayor, observo la carta que estaba en la cama. Tenía en el frente su nombre con la caligrafía de su hermano.

Al principio se dijo que no querría leerla, y estaba dispuesto a romperla y tirarla a la basura; pero opto por mejor leerla y después a ver que haría con eso.

"_Kaito:_

_Sé que ahora mismo me has de estar odiando desde lo más profundo de tu ser; sé que no merezco tú perdón, pero quiero que sepas que lo lamento tanto… fui presa de los celos, el rencor y la tristeza; sentí que mi mundo se acabaría cuando me confesarte que por quien estabas así era por alguien que no era yo. Quiero que, si se puede, me perdones, sé que no lo merezco pero al menos quiero verte en un futuro y que tu ya me hayas perdonado._

_Para ahorrarte tanto dolor y sufrimiento, me eh ido de la casa. Ya no me verás, no me escucharás y serás libre de la persona que… te violo. Perdóname de verdad. Mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros. Y jamás dejaré de amarte; después de todo esto mi amor hacía ti se unifico y quedará guardado como un bello recuerdo, aunque te haya hecho cosas terribles._

_Ahora que lo pienso, ese Gakupo es un afortunado… Trata de ser feliz con él, y olvida todo lo que yo te hice; mereces ser feliz y no vivir mal por culpa de una mancha en tu vida, en este caso yo._

_No le dije a mamá donde viviré para que ni tú ni ella me busquen, con el tiempo me comunicaré con ustedes. Los quiero._

_Te pido perdón de corazón._

_Te amo; espero un día me puedas perdonar._

_Sé feliz._

_Akaito"_

El chico de cabellos azulinos, lloraba libremente. Se decía mentalmente que su hermano era el culpable de toda la desdicha que vivía ahora.

-Después…después…-decía llorando.- De que fuiste…. Mi primera vez…. ¿Me dejas?...De que… Eres mi amado hermano…. ¿Me dejas?

Abrazó con fuerzas la carta y lloró aun más.

Si, su hermano tenía razón, lo violo, lo obligo a tener relaciones con él… lo lastimo física y emocionalmente… Pero aun lo quería y no lo odiaba; de hecho…

-Me dejas… Cuando me di cuenta de que quien amo, ¿Es a ti, y no a él?

Se sentía más miserable de lo que estaba.

Sabía que era un amor frustrado y ante todo prohibido.

Se secó las lágrimas; y guardo esa carta. Con mucho cariño sabiendo que quizás no lo volvería a ver.

Suspiro.

No debía de llorar una vez más; no… porque…

Los hombres no lloran.

* * *

_-Se asoma temerosa- Ho-Hola (?)_

_Antes de que me tiren piedras, me quemen y me lancen al río quiero decir que me alegra estar aquí de nuevo. Ya sé que llevo más de medio año sin andar por aquí u_u Y sinceramente les pido una disculpa._

_Uno de mis motivos fue un bloqueo mental terrible, no podía escribir nada y me di por vencida un tiempo. Otro mi universidad, conforme paso de cuatrimestres más es difícil tener vida social y virtual. Otra, es que tenía problemas existenciales xD y eso influyo en el resto._

_Pero ando de regresó con este Fic, de Vocaloid *¬* Mi favorito con su alter ego :3 _

_¿Les gusto? Después de medio año (casi) ¿Sigo teniendo ese toque?_

_Les agradecería su opinión. Espero poder seguir subiendo más cosas ya._

_Nos estamos leyendo :3_

_Yuki'~_


End file.
